


Emotions are... hard.

by kunfucious



Series: i second that emotion [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Telepathy, idk youll see, shared emotions, soulmates feel the same emotions, telepathy but like with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious
Summary: Johnny was all for feeling the same things as his soulmate. He thought it was real romantic, that is until now. He’s in a… hard situation because his soulmate thought it would be a great idea to feel incredibly horny while Johnny was trying to take a history exam (in a crowded lecture hall). And wait a minute, since when was being horny even an emotion?





	Emotions are... hard.

“Alright, you may begin,” The professor’s words filled the lecture hall as the students’ chatting died down into quiet rustles of pages being flipped and the familiar scratching of pencils. Johnny was feeling particularly confident about this test, as he had opened the book a few times throughout the semester and spent a good 20 minutes cramming in any info he could about lost civilizations en route to class. Yeah, so he wasn’t much of the studying type, more of the ‘im-gonna-wing-it-because-i- usually-do-good-without-even-trying’ kinda guy. Ten, was however, much of the opposite. Johnny’s best friend since highschool, he was always a bit more meticulous. Johnny somehow seemed to scrape by in his classes with minimal effort, whereas Ten actually gave a shit about doing well, and prided himself on being knowledgeable of the material. 

As Johnny glanced over an alarming amount of questions that seemed unfamiliar, he glanced at his friend beside him, who also seemed to be looking at him, and quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. ‘ _ Weird. What’s up with him? It’s not like he’d be trying to cheat off me…’ _ Johnny pondered. Out of the corner of his eye, Ten’s face seemed to look a little red too. Maybe he was feeling sick?

That’s when Johnny felt it. A slow warmth, centering around his… well, you know. Johnny tugged at the neckline of his sweatshirt, suddenly feeling warm all over, a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“What the…” Johnny muttered to himself, until it finally clicked. Johnny, as well as everyone else on this godforsaken rock hurtling through space, were taught at a very own age that they all had someone special they connected with on a deeper level. This so-called soulmate shared their feelings, and (if strong enough an emotion) occasionally their thoughts too.

Johnny was all for feeling the same things as his soulmate. He thought it was real romantic, that is until now. He’s in a…  _ hard _ situation because his soulmate thought it would be a great idea to feel incredibly horny while Johnny was trying to take a history exam (in a crowded lecture hall). And wait a minute, since when was being horny even an emotion?

\-----  ❦ \-----

  
  


“Damn, I bombed that freakin’ test,” Johnny sighed, launching his backpack onto the apartment’s musty couch. 

“Tell me about it,” Ten called from the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for something edible. They couldn’t cook for shit between the two of them, often coercing their friends to cook for them or submitting to takeout food week after week.

“Yeah, what was up with you? You feeling sick or something? Your face was all red earlier. I bet it was that sushi. I  _ told _ you to stop eating gas station sushi, that shit’s straight poison.”

Ten chuckled weakly, gently shoving Johnny’s legs to the side to make room for himself on the couch. “Yeah, maybe it was that…”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Johnny piped back up again. As extroverted as he was, he just couldn’t stand awkward breaks in conversation, always feeling the need to fill the silence. “You won’t believe what happened to me.”

Ten didn’t even spare him a glance, just gave him a sort of half-assed grunt to continue.

“Love the enthusiasm.” Another pause. “ _ I’m sorry Johnny. How was your day?” _

_ _ “Gross, I don’t sound like that,” Ten punched the other at the sound of his high pitched mimicry of Ten. “Just get on with it.”

Johnny stuck his tongue out at him. “No fun. Anyway, during the test… my soulmate decided to give me a little entertainment.”

Ten sat up at this. “Really?”

“Really really. Get this: I thought it was getting hotter in the room, until I realized… it was  _ me.” _

“You’re saying your soulmate was horny? While you were trying to take the test?”

“Yeah!! Isn’t that so weird? I mean, I think it’s pretty funny, really.”

Ten chuckled nervously, his face growing red again. “What a weirdo…”

Johnny’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh my god, he feels embarrassed right now… I wonder if someone found him out.” 

“I could only imagine…”

\-----  ❦ \-----

“Hold on, lemme get this straight.” Kun bit into his lip to keep himself from laughing so hard he snorts coffee directly into Ten’s face. “You got hard during your test because you were thinking about Johnny.”

Ten slammed his cup down a little too aggressively on the table, a few curious heads around the Starbucks peeking to look at the commotion before returning to their business. “Ok, but can you blame me? He was dressed like a goddamn god. I swear he wears those shirts on purpose to show off his arms. And of _course _he sits next to me, when he normally sits behind me, and the A/C was on so I could smell his cologne--”

“Are we gonna get to the part where something of what you're telling me I should actually care about?” 

Ten looked incredulously at his friend. Kun was barely one to tease  _ him _ when he too had a million crushes, a new cute guy to squeal about to Ten every day practically. “I don’t care what the hell you’re interested in, all I’m saying is that just the entire enigma of Johnny is enough to… well, make me emotional.”

“I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner. And speaking of emotions, you said Johnny said something to you about it?”

“Yeah, I was getting to that. It seems like he was horny too. Or well, his soulmate was horny. I mean, it’s probably a stretch, but isn’t that weird? We both get horny at the same exact time?”

Kun twirled the remaining whipped cream left in his cup with a flimsy straw as he contemplated Ten’s situation. “You know I’m a realist,” he began carefully.

Ten scoffed. “Bullshit, but whatever.”

“Hey! You see I make you any more food with that attitude. Anyways, you can call it a coincidence if you want, but that is a little too good to be true. I mean c’mon, your best friend, that you’ve had a crush on for what, three years now, being your soulmate?”

“5 years, actually,” Ten muttered.

“You’re not helping your case, bud.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe the soulmate gods took pity on you and set you up with Johnny. But don’t assume anything yet. All college kids have two moods, horny and tired, so it could be anyone. I wouldn’t count on it being him just yet. And Ten?”

Ten followed with his eyes as Kun stood, tossing his cup in the trash as he approached the door, whispering, “ _ try not to get too distracted during class from now on, eh?” _

_ _ Ten mimed throwing his cup at Kun’s head, the latter ducking out of the coffee shop in record time.  _ So much for a pep talk. _

\----- ❦ \-----

Johnny’s mind barely wandered to the testing incident, until the situation seemed to repeat itself. Except this time, at a party he and Ten were frequenting at their friends Jaehyun and Taeyong’s apartment. Johnny was steadily working on a cup of some unknown liquid (“ _ just try it,” Yuta said, thrusting the cup in his hand _ ), when he felt the familiar tightness in his pants.  _ God damn it. _ At first, he thought it had been the alcohol, but he was not  _ nearly  _ drunk enough for that shit yet, not to mention he was around his friends-- not exactly an environment conducive to popping a boner. Leave it to his soulmate to be hard at the worst times. 

  
  


The mix of the alcohol starting to ease his inhibitions and the growing hard-on in his pants, he started to feel a little hypersensitive. In his best interest, he excused himself from his friends debating about whether water is truly wet, and hid out in a corner by himself to wait it out, or else avoid observant eyes that would call him out. 

About to take out his phone to scroll through twitter, he heard a familiar laugh. Ten was across the room, practically radiating light despite the dimness of the apartment, talking animatedly with another guy, Sicheng was it? Johnny wasn’t the best with names. Ten had been drinking too, Johnny could tell, because he was starting to get all touchy with the poor guy. Usually, Johnny only really saw that side of drunk Ten, which was a sight in and of itself. 

Johnny had no reason to, but it almost made him a little uncomfortable to see Ten so relaxed with someone else in that way. In a way only for Johnny to see. See, that was the weird thing about alcohol. It always clouded your thinking, but at the same time, it made some of the quieter inner thoughts louder for Johnny. Thoughts he didn’t even realize he had been thinking all along. The sudden realization was dawning on Johnny, the brink of his new discovery sending a wave of emotions crashing down on him.  _ Fuck. It’s him. I’m in love with Ten. _

\----- ❦ \-----

Ten had been dragged to a party at Johnny’s request, and seeing as to just how whipped he was for Johnny, he couldn’t exactly decline. So naturally, he sought to drown his feelings in alcohol. But not too much alcohol, he had dance practice tomorrow morning, and from past experience, physical exercise does not pair well with a raging hangover headache. 

Johnny was certainly not helping, insisting on wearing tight black jeans that hugged his sculpted thighs, a loose shirt showing off his collarbones, soft hair gently swept back. Ten thought they should make it a crime to look that good, because he simply could not speak coherent sentences with his best friend looking like  _ THAT. _

Ten was trying to burn off the growing heat in his abdomen by distracting himself, talking to one of his friends from his dance team. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop stealing glances at Johnny, which was very dangerous for his self-control. Ten was glad he didn’t drink more that night, or else he might’ve really lost it.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.  _ “Fuck. It’s him.”  _

_ My soulmate? But why does it almost sound like-- _

_ “I’m in love with Ten.” _

Ten immediately stopped talking to Sicheng mid-sentence, the color quickly draining from his face. Panic filled his chest, as his heart started beating so fast he thought it might bruise his ribcage.  _ No. No fucking way. No way in hell is Johnny Suh actually my soulmate. _

_ _

“Ten? You ok?” Sicheng asked, noticing how Ten’s mood had drastically changed over the course of literal seconds. 

But Ten didn’t even take notice of Sicheng talking to him, instead looking around until he found that familiar face. And Johnny was already looking at him, some mix of confusion and admiration painting his stupid face. If it was possible, his heart pounded even more precariously in his chest as he marched over to Johnny, dragging him out of the crowded apartment to the vacant stairway outside. The night air cooled his flushed face only a little, Johnny’s warmth and the alcohol also seeping into him, making him still feel impossibly overheated. 

“What’s up?” Johnny asked, a stupid smirk still on his face. Ten still wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to smack it off or kiss it off.

“Whats up? What’s  _ up _ ? You just declared your love for me, AND I just found out you’re my soulmate, that’s what the fuck is up.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Ten looked at Johnny a little indignantly. Ten was freaking out over here, and Johnny seemed impossibly calm about the whole thing.

“I didn’t realize we were soulmates.”

“Well, since I just heard your confession inside my head, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that we are.”

“Wait a minute,” Johnny shifted, adjusting from where he was sitting on the cement steps. “Does that mean you got horny while we were both taking the test? You’re dirtier than I thought.”

“Real tough from the one with a hard-on right now.”

“Who do you think gave me that?” Johnny smirked up at Ten. He pushed himself off the steps, into a mostly stable standing position. It seems like most of the effects of the alcohol had worn off already for the both of them. He stalked toward Ten, backing him into a wall with a thud.

“What were you thinking about that day?” 

“Like hell I’m telling you.”

Johnny laughed, genuine yet somehow darker than usual.  _ Was it possible to feel turned on by someone’s laugh? I really need to get my head checked. _

“Oh? Did that excite you?”  _ Shit. I forgot about the stupid emotions thing.  _ Johnny pressed his palm flat against Ten’s chest, his other arm effectively caging Ten against the wall behind him. “Were you thinking… about me?”

“So what if I was?” Ten met Johnny’s eyes boldly, sparkling mischievously in the pale moonlight that flooded through the corridor. 

“Hmm… You caused me a lot of trouble, you know.”

“Mmmhmm. And what about it?” Ten’s fingers gently brushed Johnny’s, as he picked his hand up and interlaced them.

Johnny grinned down at Ten. “You better take responsibility. I’m going to have to punish you for distracting me.”

“Do your worst,” Ten smirked, as Johnny dipped in, sealing their lips. 

Who knew that all it took to find his soulmate was thirsting over Johnny?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! This is actually the first ao3 fic I've ever written, after only doing social media aus on twitter. I would love to hear any criticisms/opinions you may have!! You can also find me on twitter: @KUNFUCI0US !!


End file.
